The present invention relates to a tissue rack which comprises a mounting plate for fastening to the inside rear view mirror mounting device of an automobile and a rack body welded to the mounting plate for holding a box of tissue paper.
Tissue paper has been intensively used as a handkerchief, towel, etc. for whipping off dirts and sweat from the body as well as for cleaning things. A car owner may put a box of tissue paper inside the automobile for use. However, regular automobiles do not have any rack specifically designed for holding a box of tissue paper. When a box of tissue paper is put on the instrument board or any place inside the automobile, it may slip when the automobile is moving. While driving the automobile, it is difficult to draw a piece of tissue paper from the box of tissue paper which is not fixed in place.